fables_of_war_charon_conflictfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe Rules
Hello welcome to the rules for Fables of War: if you are interested in creating for the site please read these rules so you know the do's and do nots for the universe. Please take into consideration that these rules are to constrain creativity or interfere with your imagination, instead they are Wikia Rules :1. First off this is an open creation wikia and anyone can submit anything so long as it conforms to this wikia's rules, lore rules and the wikia's creator permission (E.G. me The P.B.G). If you are asked to remove an article or conform to the rules please do so. :2. If you are younger than 18 and or offended by violent imagery and or potentially upsetting ideas relating to war you have been warned. :3. Please show respect to other people and other peoples work while on the wiki, do not touch their pages without their permission unless the owner of the page says otherwise. Also respect includes no swearing, direct insults or deleting of other people’s pages. However constructive criticism is encouraged, and while should be considered :4. Do not create carbon copies of other mechs, characters or factions etc. from other stories, motives, shows or books etc. I do not approve of plagiarism and this is an original universe with original characters. You can use inspiration from other mediums but straight up copying not only reflects badly on yourself, but also upsets the original authors and reflects badly on this wikia. :5. Please do not post pictures that are not yours to the wikia without express permission of the original artist. Remember respect peoples art. :6. While it is not mandatory to complete a page or fill in all the boxes, please make an effort to introduce basic facts and figures about the subject you are addressing. :7. If you feel someone is going to far or their plotline, characters etc. or it is interfering with yours please consult them first and try to resolve the issue yourselves in a civil manner. If you are unable to reach an agreement please consult this Wikia's head The P.B.G :8. Be creative: this is mandatory! Also do not be afraid to add to existing content, and if you are worried about adding to someone else’s page read the next rule. :9. Do not be afraid to ask or receive questions: if you have any questions please message the P.B.G or the person who you wish to query. In addition if asked a question please answer, it is rude not to. :10.'This final point is a disclaimer: I may in the future wish to use what I create in this wikia in some legitimate literature, rest assure I will not use anything any other person has made on this wikia, and if I wish to I will ask that persons express permission before doing so. To avoid issues over who made articles I ask that all participates on the Wikia place a (made by) tag on any page they create in the Trivia section. Lore Rules :'1. Limit on super mechs/vehicles or Doomsday weapons: please do not create mechs /weapons which are purposely designed to be able to take on 100 enemy mechs at once, keep it believable and contained. 'Super Mechs' are allowed after consulting the P.B.G If you wish to create one please give an adequate defect or shortfall. :2. Please do not proceed beyond the date 2525 A.D. :3. The Universes major factions have already be established: please do not create any faction with a greater influence than 5 star systems or more without express permission of the P.B.G. :4. No sentient aliens or A.I’s allowed, unless without the express permission of the P.B.G :5. No new form of Faster than Light travel may be introduced: it is slow and will remain slow. :6. Please keep all technology on a believable level and please do not introduce power sources, minerals and or supernatural elements that have no grounding in fact. This is a realistic mecha universe (as realistic giant robots beating each other over the heads can be.) :7. Take into consideration the limitations of war, technology, supply lines, military losses and moral. :8. Take into consideration character and vehicle origins: different factions have different characteristics that define their culture and what they produce. :9. Do not take the lore to seriously, and make jokes: after all work and no play makes jack a dull boy. :10. Mechs in this universe rarely go above 3 stories; (around 30 to 38 feet/9 to 12 meters) most stand around 2 stories tall 10 to 20 feet (3 to 6 meters). Questions Please diret all questions relating to the rules to the The P.B.G Category:Rules Category:Guidelines